The present disclosure generally relates to golf and more particularly to a golf putter training device.
As great golfers, and even the not so great golfers, know, the game of golf involves hitting a golf ball with various golf clubs from different distances from a desired target, i.e., the hole or cup. Part of the game of golf, for example, involves driving the ball down the range. Ideally, a golfer will get the ball on to what is commonly referred to as the green, an area of short grass within which the cup lies, the ultimate goal into which a golfer wishes to place the ball. On the green, golfers use a golf putter to putt the golf ball into the hole. While putting a golf ball may appear simple to an outside observer, especially when done by pros on television, it requires great skill, and big championships or rivalries amongst friends may be won or lost based on one's ability to putt a golf ball. As such, professional golfers and amateur golfers alike have great need to fine tune and develop their golf putting skills.
Although putting may appear simple, a great deal of skill is required to be a great golf putter. For example, different landscapes may require a ball to be putted differently. Reading the landscape is a skill that may be acquired over time with great practice to learn how different slopes, different grass types, and other factors affect a ball's ability and likelihood to roll in certain directions on a given green. Although reading the landscape is one critical skill involved in golfing, the ability for a golfer to swing a golf putter is also critical. If a golfer can read the landscape perfectly, but cannot accurately swing the golf putter in order to cause a golf ball to go in a given direction with a given speed, the golfer will most likely not be a great player.
As with any acquired skill, practice makes perfect. In the case of golf putting, one of the benefits gained by practicing is learning what it feels like to swing a golf putter as desired. In other words, a golfer is able to develop a “muscle memory” of what it feels like to swing a golf putter to cause a golf ball to go a desired direction and a desired speed. This muscle memory may develop over time by repetitive practice swings. A golfer may simply practice over and over, time and time again, in order to develop a muscle memory. However, repetitive practice swings may not be enough. A golf putter training device may help a golfer both correctly and more quickly develop a good golf putter swing.